Ariel Light
by Dawn Darkheart
Summary: The girl of shadows was saved by the boy with flames. This is a story about a demigod with a mysterious past, can someone help her find out the secrets hiding around each corner? FINALLY, Leo gets a love. :D
1. Chapter 1

Ariel Bright

Everything went wrong at six, the day I got my power. The day I was no longer mortal, but I was never mortal, after that day I considered myself a monster.

No way to explain my curse, I looked it up online, but I found nothing. That was ten years ago. Now 16, I changed a lot, my once light hair turned so black it looked blue sometimes, my eyes are brown, and my skin kinda pale. My clothes match my hair.

Today, I joined boarding school for the worst students. No, I wasn't bad at school I guess ran away too much, and there is the fact that I don't talk. Already half the people here think I am mute.

I looked at the school, it was pretty big, two stories for the dorms, three for the actual school. I signed and walked to room AB, my own room, it was dark purple. There was nothing really in it, besides clothes, a stuffed leopard, and my laptop. The only things that I ever kept, well, that and my stuffed leopard.

I looked out the window; it was midnight, no use trying to walk around anymore, I went to sleep. _"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE!" a voice hissed. "DON'T YOU LOVE YOUR MOTHER? YOU KILLED HER! YOU'RE A MONSTER! YOU'RE FRIENDS WERE SUPPOSED TO SUFFER!" the lady screamed. I tried to lock on a face but the dream was disappearing._

I looked around, and found a guy with curly hair "Isn't it beautiful out here?" I nodded and he took my hand, to lead me into the water. I wasn't hurting him… "You will find him one day child. He is at…" The woman's voice was fading, "Where is he!" I yelled.

I woke up in a cold sweat. _It was all a dream. _Then, why did it feel real? I glanced at the clock 7:30, two hours to get ready for school. I grabbed a long sleeve shirt, and black shorts, with my black gloves. I let my hair drop for the ponytail I had it in, it dropped to my waist.

Now, food, I grabbed my egg burrito, and my headphones, and headed out the door. I walked around the school lost in my train of thought about my dream but I forgot what it was about, I think it was about a boy, I was listening to fall out boy, until I bumped into a guy.

I backed away and looked at him; he had black hair, sea green eyes and a light tan, "Sorry we're new." He said pointing to the blond haired gray eyed girl. I would have hurling insults now at the girl, but she seemed more nice and serious then the stupid girls here.

_Why is he staring at me? Oh yeah! He asked me a question. Time to get rid of them._ "Go talk to one of them." I mumbled pointing to the stupid blondes. I turned to walk away when the girl grabbed my arm, the part unprotected. "Hey! I'm not a dumb..." her eyes rolled over and her arm started jerking. "ANNABETH!" The guy yelled.

I quickly took her hand off my arm, and ran away. "I am sorry!" I shouted. I ran while tears threaten to fall, I collapsed, tears streaming down my face. I almost killed her. I heard hurried footsteps, it was the boy and girl, the girl looked dizzy but fine for someone who were inches away from death.

I inched to the bush, covering myself in leaves, until their footsteps left. I got up and ran to my class in the third floor, science class. I was actually happy to go; it kept my head focused on something else. I walk into the class, and all eyes turn to me. I notice that the girl and guy from earlier are here, just my luck, and I would be ten minutes late…

Again. Ms. Bell, our stupid science teacher, noticed me quick. "Late again, Ariel." Her perfect skin forming a twisted smile. She would be really pretty, blond hair, blue eyes, if those eyes weren't full of hate. "Extra homework due tomorrow." I signed and took my seat in the back on the class.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye Annabeth watching me. "ARIEL!" I fell out of my seat falling to the floor, which the class laughed to. "Outside Now!" she yelled. I cursed under my breath and started walked out the door, Ms. Bell following.

Before I left I sneaked a glance at the guy and girl they looked confused, I kicked their seats before leaving. _I need to protect them. _I walked out. "You need to be punished." I snorted; the "worst" thing is being kicked out of school.

"I'm not talking about school related punishment. I'm talking about sending you to hell." What… "Is it not a little too strict? You think? Maybe?" "Child of Hades!" she snapped.

"What…" Ms. Bell's appearance changed, her leg turned metal, and her foot grew out her shoe and looked like a donkey hoof. "Oh my god. I knew you were ugly on the inside, but I did not know it grew to your outer core too." She lunged, "You cannot touch me!"

She laughed, "Yes I can! I'll eat you!" She tried to grab my arm but I slapped her and backed away. "I am sorry…" I removed my gloves and grabbed her arm. "What are you…? NOO!" she tried clawing me but her other arm was falling to dust and soon her whole body did.

I put my gloves back on, and was about to run when I noticed Annabeth and her admirer. "How did you?" he asked, confused. "You kill anything with touch, don't you?" I nodded, glad she found out. "Bye. I have to go." I walked away. "Stop. We know everything. About why you're like that and who Ms. Bell really was."

My world stopped, she knew why. "What's your name?" "Ariel Light…" "I'm Annabeth and this is Percy. We're going to tell you more on the way to camp." "Stop. I have to grab a few items." I ran without another word, looking back only to see if they were following.

I ran to my room and packed my stuff in record time, and left the room and outside before they could catch up. "I called Blackjack and Flapper, there'll be here soon." Percy said. "You know someone named Flapper?" He pointed behind, to a pegasus! "Come on, me and Annabeth will take Blackjack and you can take Flapper."

I walked to the white house before stopping, "Wait." I tore my back apart, and grabbed my little blanket and put it on the horse's saddle before hopping on and flying off. I only wished I could feel the horse's mane or skin, instead I looked ten times to check that I wasn't touching the horse.

"Do not worry Flapper." I looked at the kid, who nodded when the horse whined, "Are you part horse?" "No, I'm uhh…. The son of the sea god." "…. What?"

"Well you know Greek mythology. It wasn't myths, they are real, and we'll all children of a god. I'm the daughter of Athena the goddess of wisdom. Percy is the son of the god Poseidon the sea god. You're teacher Ms. Bell was a monster, who was smelled your scent. We'll take you to Camp Half Blood, a camp for kids like us."

She ended, I nodded and said, "I read all about the Greek gods. I can't believe it's true..."I looked at the sky. Wondering what would happen when everyone found out.

I must have been daydreaming for a while because when I looked back Annabeth was asleep on Percy, who was blushing bright red. "Percy." "Yeah." "Are there kids like me?" He shook his head. "No, sorry. I'm sure everyone will love you through."

"Do I have to stay there?" "Yeah, if you want you can go back home to your mom." I swallowed, "Never mine." "Did I do something wrong?" I signed, and opened my mouth. _He looks trustworthy. He is actually listening, he does not seem scared._

BAM! Down below these huge ugly bull like creature was throwing rocks at us. I looked at Percy; his month was in a perfect O, his hair swirling. His horse was hit; Blackjack had a huge bleeding hole in his side, the horse started falling.

So, they fell, Annabeth who just woke up, looked stunned. Percy landed perfectly but Annabeth couldn't. She landed on her leg. Even Percy looked caught off guard, before he could move the creature slammed itself into Percy. _No. _"Flapper, drop down."

He whined, "Now or I lung myself off." He whined again, "Have it your way." I tossed myself off, it was amazing feeling. I thought it would be scary but it felt like a just woke up to the world around me. I looked below, the drop. I heard Percy yelling, "NO!"

I started preparing myself for the pain, when I realized I was going to live and help them with my dying breath. I did a forward roll, right into the ground. I saw Percy defending Annabeth, but he was bleeding in his side. I rushed to Annabeth, she looked pale. "Take it." She took out a small knife, I nodded.

"Percy move!" I removed my gloves and ran to him at full force. He looked stunned like no one has ever done that, and so did Percy. But at least he moved to Annabeth. At the last second I dodged to one side slicing his side.

Before, he could yell I climbed to his back and put my hand on his head. He roare,d trying to claw me off but I didn't let go, "AAAHHHHH!" That wasn't a roar. I turned to see Percy frozen in place the bull pushing me into Percy. Percy's eyes started turning pure white, "No!"

I jumped away, leaving the creature to burst into dust. I put my gloves on, and picked up Percy. He hung limply in my hands.

I looked around a crowd of people were gathered. Kids picked up Annabeth and took Percy away. I looked at my stomach, I was bleeding. My vision started turning black, I fell, I saw a guy in front of me pick me up, and he was touching my skin. "No… Do not touch me… Leave me alone… Before… It is…. Too…. Late…" I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's pov

I just went to get a soda and I missed everything. When I came back from my cabin everyone was gone. I saw everyone gathered by the side of the hill.

All I knew was that Percy went to go get some powerful demigod. Hopefully it was a girl. I ran to catch up and when I got there all I saw was a huge pile of dust.

Percy was knocked out and Annabeth was with the healers. "What…"I whispered. Then I saw this girl with the darkest hair I ever saw and brown eyes, she wore long sleeve shirt and short black shorts. She walked towards everyone and fall.

No one even tried to come get her, they just stared, even Chiron. I ran to the girl and picked her up bridal style."No… Do not touch me… Leave me alone… Before… It's…. Too…. Late…" she muttered before fainting.

"What the Hades?" Chiron stepped up, "Leo, follow me."

I followed him to the clinic to put her down, and then we went to his office. "Leo, do you understand what has happened today?"

Chiron asked me. "No." I told him.

"That girl, Ariel, kills with touch." Chiron said.

"Chiron… Good one, you almost got me, because that would be weird!" I chuckled. Chiron stared, "And my life's weird." I finished.

"No one knows why the daughter of Hades is like that. Or why you can touch her. You saw Percy right? Well she did that to him, by touching his skin." Chiron finished.

My mind went blank. "That can't be." I whispered.

"It's true, I would like you to keep an eye on her. She should be in her new cabin." Chiron said.

I nodded and slowly walked to the Hades cabin. I opened the door and I almost had a heart attack. Standing in the middle of the cabin was Ariel, her face was emotionless, and she stopped bleeding.

Also, in the bed was a pale nonmoving Nico. She turned to me, black flames surrounded her, but she looked calm. "Move." Her voice commanded.

"Don't you know who I am?" I asked. The flames flickered for a quick second before going on full force.

"No." She said. Her eyes stared at me, cold and unnerving. "I'm the boy, who got you medical attention. The attractive boy who saved your life. The boy who can touch you. Leo Valdez." I said.

I must have said something wrong because the weak flames grew to the roof, "You are wrong. Are we done?" Ariel brown eyes watched me with… sadness.

"Nope. We're just getting started, because I'm Doctor Leo" I said.

"I grown tired of questioning." Ariel replied.

"I haven't. What's wrong with Nico?" I asked. "I was born. That is wrong." Ariel said.

The flames started dying; now they were only on her hand. I stepped closer. "Not in your family's life." I said.

"That is where you are wrong." Ariel said. "No they must love you either way." I said. "My mom would see a monster. The one who ended her life." Ariel said. My head jerked up,

"What!"

Ariel's pov

As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it but I had to tell someone my story before these flames kill me. "What!" Leo said.

I tried my best to keep my cool, but tears were lurking around the corner of my eyes. "I was six. It was Saturday April 30th. My mom took off work for me. When I was a kid, I could touch people but I didn't like to.

I guess I knew I would just have to get used to it. All the doctors and teachers were worried. I was a good student, but I was closed off for a kid. I would listen in class, study at home, never forget my homework, and I hardly laughed.

I always thought it was best to stay away from people, so I did not talk to them. My mom always said that I was smarter than the rest, that I was a leader not a follower.

She actually liked me for me, even when I told her that I wanted black clothing. That day, I woke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. rushed down stairs and ate my breakfast, while my mom told me what we were doing today.

First was painting my room dark purple, then she dressed me in black overalls with a white under shirt. She let me paint the bottom while she painted the top of the room. We listened to music, she showed me the songs that I still like now, she would sing and after a few times of listening I would sing too. She did not even care when I sang the lyrics "And slit your throat" for the song "My Heart is The Worst Kind of Weapon", and she would sing with me.

After it was done she picked out a black dress with a black beret, and a black umbrella for me. She took me to the mall for ice cream.

Everyone stared but my mom would wave and ask how their day went. She even brought her own black umbrella. After two helpings of mint chocolate chip ice cream, we were passing a toy store when she saw a black leopard and brought it for me.

She said it reminded her of me, because it was beautiful, powerful, and loved to blend in but stand out. I named it Annaleigh after her.

For the first time ever I laughed and smiled. I thought we could do this every Saturday. I daydreamed about going through her closet and adding more cute black outifits.

She made me the best ribs that night with corn on the cob, my favorite food on this whole Earth. After eating we watched TV for a while, we watched Saw 1. I never hid behind my mother, nor did she hide, we watched and laughed at the "scary" parts.

That night before I went to bed I decided to give her a hug. Something I always rejected and never gave out. After a few seconds I wondered why she did not pull away.

I put my head away and saw her pale face in a silent plead for help. Her face started showing her veins, I tried letting go but my hands were stuck on her back. Then I heard a voice.

The voice told me that I was a bad girl and so were my friends. That they should be punished but that she would settle with me. I pleaded with her not to. But she laughed and said I was weak, and that she was putting my mother out of her misery.

My mom said three words, "I love you." Then, she… h-hung limp. The lady said I-I k-ki-illed her. I looked up online what I had but nothing showed up, I told the police what happened but they told me to stop lying.

When I said it was real they put in a mental hospital, until I ran away. Then they sent me to school. I kept running away, I started wearing gloves and I stopped talking. I turned people away; if they talked to me I would act cruel… to save them.

They called me names but I didn't care, I would hate me too. They dared me to take off my gloves but I never did. Nobody likes me Leo! I am a freak! I should die! Look what I did! You are lucky I did not kill you! That's the luck I have! But it is going to run out one day! I need to leave!"

The flames started again they surrounded me, I started crying, the flames touched everything but Leo and Nico. "You're not alone! Everyone's ok, you saved Percy!" He yelled.

I noticed that my black flames were surrounded me in a tornado. "Leo! I am going to die anyway! I cannot control my powers! These flames are waiting for my will to fall so they can kill me!"I shrieked.

"No they're not! You have to embrace the fire! Not reject it!"Leo insisted.

"ARE YOU NUTS!" I yelled. "Yes! But trust me!" I stopped struggling, the flames flickered confused.

I smiled, they liked me; I let the flames spread to the whole room. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Leo screeched. Leo freaked out covering his face.

My flames lapped around him giving him slight warmth. "Huh…" Said Leo "I controlled it!" I yelled and looked over to Nico who was fast asleep. I stepped towards him but almost fell, until Leo caught me. "Do you think everyone will forgive me?"

He smiled, "Of course. Now let's get him to the nurse." He said gently. "No. He will be fine." I said "Ariel. Come on." Leo begged "He will be better. I can feel it. It's like a sixth sense. He knew what was coming. He thought he could handle it, my power."

I explained. Leo stared at me, eyes wide. "What?" I questioned.

"Your eyes!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?" I went to my mirror; my eyes were black, just like my flames. I guess I just got a new power. I tried again and make my skin darker like Leo's, but when I tried to make my hair blond it did not work.

"I guess you can only mimic other people or objects." Leo said. I shrugged, not that weird, and changed my appearance back to my, but with light black colored eyes.

"I like my eyes like this." I told him, but he shook his head, "You're weird." "I could kill anyone with my hands but my ability to like the color black for my eyes is weird."

He paled, "Leo," I said.

"Huh?" "May you make me a sword? I know you are a child of the fire and blacksmith god."

"How?"

"I told you sixth sense. Let us get going." I turned to walk away but something held back my arm.

I looked back to see Leo, "You don't have to be shy. You can't hurt me or scare me, I have seen stuff that makes this look like child's play. I'd like to be your friend but I can't if you don't want me to." His put his head down, the disappointment was clear.

"No! You are really sweet, you're the first person I talked to in years. It's just that your so much nicer, sweeter, funnier, good looking… Ahh!" I covered my mouth, his smile widened, "I mean… It's just I am not social! I uhh…. I am soooo stupid. I am sorry! Of course we can be friends." I finished.

He smirked, "Good looking, eh? I'm disappointed, I was going for hot!"

"Do not push it." I warned him.

"Come on let's go to the forges." Leo said.

"Ahh… Ok." He took my hand and ran with me to the forges.

"Is anyone going to be there?" I asked.

"No it's kind of late." Leo told me. I noticed then that it was at least seven.

"Oh. Good… Do you have music?" I asked.

"No…" Leo answered.

"Good, I brought some." I told him and pulled out my favorite black IPod.

"What kind of sword do you want?" Leo asked.

I stuck my hands up and waved them around like a little kid. "Oh! Oh! I know! I want a… uhh… I want a lightweight, sword! Not a dagger! What happens if I have to sword fight! Can it be black! Can you also make it transform to be a bracelet! That's a great idea! And! It can I have a design that I'm going to make!" I yelled.

Leo stared at me. "What. Did I do something wrong?" I asked. My shoulders sank, "I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Are you kidding me? I thought you were shy!" Leo said.

"But you said to be myself." I stated it like a fact.

"When was the last time you talked to people?" Leo asked.

"10 years, why?" I asked.

"That explains a lot." I gave him a puzzled look, "If you were any other girl I would've been slapped." Leo told me.

I was confused, "Do you want to be slapped?" I asked.

"NO THANKS! I'm good." Leo exclaimed.

"Okay." I said.

"So you're ideas rock. Yes you can make designs. Yes I can make it a bracelet, and they can both be black." Leo said. I threw my hands in the air, "Score." Leo laughed and fist pumped too. "So what songs do you have?"

Leo asked. "A lot. You will have to wait and see!" I said. Leo smiled and started working on the sword, while I put Light Em Up by Fall Out Boy. After a few minutes of day dreaming I decided to make a design for the bracelet and I had a perfect idea.

"Hey, whatcha doing back there!" Leo called from the work room.

"Drawing a design for the bracelet!" I said. "Can I see?" Leo asked. "No!" I turned around to see Leo trying to take a look.

"AHHH!" I screamed and covered the paper. He laughed and snapped his fingers as if disappointed. I giggled and put the paper in my pocket. "What are _you_ doing?" I asked him.

"I'm also done but it needs to cool down." Leo said. "Soooo… What do you do at this 'camp' anyway?" I asked.

He grinned if possible bigger and told me all his adventures like how he stopped Mother Earth herself. "It's not that funny." He said pouting; he just started telling me how he wore goggles and made "tattoos" saying team Leo.

"Oh, It is funny!" I said in between laughs.

"You're just jealous that you don't have the guts to do that." Leo said.

"Is that a dare?" I said.

"Only if you're not chicken!" I smirked, "I will do it." I replied.

Leo got a marker from his tool belt, "I'll pick for you."

He took the marker and started writing on my arm. "No peeking." Leo told me. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to be finished. "I am done! Look at this beauty!"

I giggled and took a look at my arms. "Leo!" I shrieked. Leo put his arms in the front of his face, for some odd reason while I ran to give him a huge hug.

His face lit up light a Christmas tree. "Uhhhh…. Youu-uu'rr-reee n-oo-t m-aa-d at mmm-ee!" He squeaked.

"No. I love it!" I exclaimed. His face went through many emotions ranging from embarrassed to downright confusion.

"You're not mad at all!" Leo yelled.

"No! Gothic Beauty is the best thing you can have ever written!" I yelled back. I think I saw a blush but ignored it and he left to finish the design.

After I finished the image I started adding words, but I do not think I will show Leo the words, they are a little embarrassing. I flipped through my songs until I find the song 'Dango Daikazoku' and played it since it was one of my favorites.

I yawned and closed my eyes for a few seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics are thoughts_

Leo pov

"Hey, I need the design!" I yelled.

I waited, usually she'd yell back by now.

I looked over to the table and there she was, sleeping. I laughed, just how old was she?

"Mmmm." Ariel said and started stirring. I stopped; if I woke her up I'll be feeling the wrath of hell.

I walked up to the table to turn off the music when I spotted her design. It was a shadow of a person surrounded by flames. I was about to take it when I saw little hand writing in the corner. It said, _The girl of shadows was saved by the boy with flames__._

I smiled at the sleeping girl, and picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. When I got there Nico was already awake.

"Hey. You ok?" He asked.

"Me? You're the one was fainted!" I exclaimed.

"True." Nico said. _And I thought I was hard to deal with._

"Be good to her." Nico said.

"What?!" I said. That was the last words I thought I ever hear from Nico.

"You're the only person she can touch; I want you to take care of her. You're the only person she can't hurt, she even hurts me." Nico explained.

I nodded, "I will, but Nico I'm not marrying her, lighten up." I told him.

"She should meet Hazel I think they would get along." Nico said.

I laughed, "I think so too." I said.

"You can put her down now." Nico said fighting back a smile.

"Huh… Oh!" I started blushing like crazy. She weighs nothing I forgot she was in the same room.

I walked back to my cabin in silence and without dinner but I wasn't hungry anymore. She was really sweet, but I feel bad that she always has to be on guard with everyone. I got to my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

In my dream, I was surrounded by a cave. Everything was dark besides one lake that kept simmering when I took a step further, almost as saying _Hurry up Leo. Haven't got all day. _

By the water was a man, I couldn't see him clearly, all I could tell was he was indeed a man. "Who are you?" I asked, everything I learned as a demigod told me not to trust a man I just meet, or let alone someone in my dream.

"Hades." The man replied. _Crap. Maybe he's one of those strict parents, and I did hold on to his daughter to long._

Being the idiot I was I blurted, "Is this about me holding you daughter, it's just I forgot she was there, maybe she doesn't eat…"

"Enough." Hades said cutting me off. "It's not about that, and if I like it or not. You are a huge part of my daughter's life take care of her, or else." I widened my eyes to the size of golf balls while my dream shattered.

I woke up in a cold sweat, it looked like 6am. I looked around my cabin, since the Hephaestus kids were usually up late doing projects I found them all passed out with something in their hands.

I yawned and got changed into an orange camp shirt and a baggy pair of shorts and jogged out. I tried thinking about anything but that dream, but that was easier said than done.

Everything reminded of it, the trees that I could set on fire, then Ariel's' weird black fire, and then Hades tossing me in hell if I treated his daughter wrong. Also, if I looked at the weapons it reminded of Ariel's sword, and then I'm back to thinking of her dad.

Before I realized were I was I was at Hade's cabin. I knocked on the door, and entered. I found Ariel on her bed, reading… It looked like manga. It read _Shugo Chara, _"Ariel?"

She jumped, and dropped the book. She glared at me and pouted, "I was on the part where Ikuto was going to claim his love." She said.

Today she wore a short sleeve shirt with a black skirt, and a hat with an anime girl who had teal pigtails. "Sorry I stopped his confession. Who's the girl on your hat?" I asked.

Her face lit up, "Miku Hatsune!" At that Nico stirred, she ran out of the room. I stood there for a second until I realized what happened. I raced outside to see her, waiting, "Let us go eat." She said, waiting for me to walk.

"Don't you know how to say can't or let's?" I asked. "I _don't _like using them." At the word don't, her voice took a Japanese accent.

"May we eat?" Ariel asked.

"We shall eat, for thouth daylight and heaven could not stop the hunger growing inside me!" I said, trying my best to act like Romeo.

"Shut up!" She said interrupting me.

"Awwww… Babe you're no fun!" I complained. She shook her head and entered the dining pavilion. She stopped, her eyes widened and she started shaking.

She along with everyone in the whole place froze with her. "Come on." I said gently. She only nodded.

Ariel pov

I could not take it, Leo guided me along, telling me what to do, and I did what he said but half-heartily. Leo guided me to a table with two guys who both had the same mop of curly brown hair.

"Freak." I looked around to see a girl across the room was glaring at me. _How did I hear that?_ "Travis, Connor, this is Ariel!"

I waved, "Hi…" I whispered.

The older twin eyes bulged, "You're that girl I saw fight! Man, you're a good fighter!" _HUH! _"Yeah" his brother Conner agreed. Leo laughed, while his finished making a napkin airplane with flames on the side.

Connor and Travis both nodded their heads, Travis said. "So we heard no one saw either of you yesterday? Were you doing?" "You know what?" Connor finished.

Leo blushed, but I didn't understand what they were talking about. "May we continue with what you started?" I asked.

They both shouted, "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

I blinked, "Who cares what she was saying, and I meant what did you mean when you said you know what?" I asked.

Leo sweat dropped, "Have you even tried a McRib?" Leo asked. I shook my head. "You have much to learn gothic grasshopper." He told me.

"But first," Travis started, "We need to have the "talk" with you. OW! KATIE!"

A black haired girl stood beside Travis, "That's what you get for being an idiot." Katie told him.

_Doesn't anyone have common sense! Girl with creepy death powers equal STAY AWAY! _Katie smiled at me and gives me syrup with my waffles, "Don't you know it taste better with syrup?" Katie said.

Everyone joked and laughed, while I eat quietly. I could not take this anymore, "Why are you here?" I asked. Leo froze, knowing where this was going.

"Leo! You haven't told her about the gods yet? Man you must think we're weird." Katie said, I stopped her "Why are you talking to me, if you are going to leave I want you to leave now."

I closed my eyes not wanting to watch them leave, I signed when I heard footsteps. Suddenly I felt someone squeeze my shoulders. I froze, she didn't move, "We know you didn't mean to hurt Percy or Annabeth. We are scared of you but we don't run from fear. We're demigods! We face it with all the courage we have! Also, you seem nice!" Katie said.

I would have smiled, but I sat frozen and just nodded. This oddly felt ok, but I was scared, of human touch. She let go and I nodded.

Leo gave me thumbs up, but then Travis opened his mouth, "Yeah! But you still scare us, so Connor, are we going to prank her?" "I think so brother." Connor replied. I shot them a glare, "You would not dare, or I will have to prank you back."

Travis and Connor got a wide grin, but I beat them to it, "Prank war." I declared and I used my best scary smile, which meant have been scary enough but I made my eyes red like the apple Katie was eating.

They gulped, "What?" I asked changing my eye color back. "NNNNOTHING!" The twins yelled. Leo laughed, "Dude, come on. Are you trying to beat team Leo and ArAra? Girl! It's on!" He said while snapping his fingers.

We laughed, even me. After breakfast Leo and I went to get my schedule for the week, "Leo?" I asked. I played with the sword bracelet he gave me at breakfast, even if he will not tell me what the Greek words say.

I understand a little, but my reading was never good. All I got from the words was shadows. "Yeah?" Leo asked. "Can we go see Annabeth and Percy?" I said, I closed my eyes expecting a no.

He laughed, "Of course! I'll get your schedule and then join you."

"Ok. Thank you soooo much! But you do not have to! I can!" I told him quickly. He shook his head and pointed to the clinic. I nodded and I ran past him, pretending to be a plane, with my arms spread wide.

Leo pov

I stared. For the millionth time, I wondered how old she thought she was. I shook my head and headed to Chiron, when I got there it was pretty easy. All I had to do was ask for it, he gave to me and left.

I knew Ariel was waiting for me, but I needed to ask someone something. Someone who could help her, Rachael. For those who don't know Rachael, well she's pretty bad ass.

She's a mortal but she can see through the mist and she's now the Oracle, which means she possesses the spirit of a dead girl and can see the future. She might know ANYTHING about Ariel.

When I entered her cave, I couldn't find her. I walked around until I heard, "Hi Leo." She appeared from the shadows and I jumped, "AH! Don't do that!" I shrieked.

"I sensed you would come." Rachael said smirking.

"I don't care if Chuck Norris told you! Don't do that!" I yelled. "Sorry. You want to ask about Ariel?" She asked. "Is that another Oracle thing?" I asked.

"You never come and she's always hanging out around you." She explained. "Oh… Do you know anything?" I asked.

"Sorry. All I know is that her past has more secrets than she realizes. Some she might not want to know." Immediately, Rachael eyes turned green, green mist surrounded her, and she smiled at me. She walked towards me and put a hand on my head.

My world faded to darkness, then changing colors until they formed a woman who looked like Ariel but with a sadder face and Hades. _All hell is going down, they BOTH want to scold me!_

"Hades! What do we do?" She looked depressed, "I don't know." Hades muttered, "No one knows how long Ariel has. Where is she now?" Hades asked.

"Sleeping. What if that miracle happens like you told me?" Ariel's mother asked.

"With each miracle something bad has to happen to her. I think I have an idea what it would be." Hades said darkly.

"Please! Beg to the other gods!" Ariel's mother begged. "You don't know what will happen if I do that." Hades said before leaving.

Leo's dream shattered and he was in the cave again, with Rachael watching. "Got what you need?" Rachael asked. I nodded and walked away.

I went to the clinic to see Ariel inside with Annabeth and Percy wide awake, talking, but Ariel seemed closed off. Annabeth was in bed with her leg in a cast and Percy looked really pale, and he went to the beach every other day!

When I got there, Ariel's face didn't look like the little kid I saw last time. I think people called it a façade, her whole face was emotionless.

"It's not your fault." Annabeth said.

"Yeah." Percy added.

"You too almost got killed and I doubt that it was Bob the Builder." She said. I swallowed uncomfortably, I wondered if I should tell her about my vision, but something told me she was gonna kill me if I spoke about that.

I smiled, "Almost. Key word right there." I joked. Annabeth shot me a look, that said shut up. I ignored it.

"Ariel, trust me these people are cool, but I'm HOT!" She smiled a little, and behind her back they both had their mouth wide open.

"Look. We just have to watch out. Everyone here is dangerous, it's just that you express it more." Annabeth said.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Don't worry." Annabeth said. "Are you allowed to leave today?" Ariel asked.

"No but tomorrow we can." Percy said.

"Bye. Cast you guys later." Ariel said and started smiling and blushing, while I started laughing like mad. "I need to remember that one." I said wiping my eyes.

"See ya guys. Come on Ariel we gotta go." She nodded, and was still blushing. "Bye!" Annabeth called.

When we exited the clinic I handed her, her paper with the list of activities. "Sorry." Ariel said. I gave her a strange look, "Ariel, you know you can trust me and my friends. She looked away, "Do you trust me?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn: Heyyyy! This is my story thank you all for reading and my friend for correcting my errors. Now Percy do the disclamer!

Percy: Why?

Dawn: Because I said so damnit!

Percy: No.

Dawn: "Pulls out machine gun"

Percy: Dawn doesn't own anyone besides her own characters or the book series!

Dawn: Good Percy!

**My heart stopped, because I knew the answer. **

**I weighed the options of telling the truth and telling a lie. I looked at Leo, he watched me.**

** So I went with an easy answer, "I don't know."**

** Leo smiled, as if he knew the answer before, "Come gothic beauty you're swimming class starts in 10 minutes." Leo said. "I do not own a swimsuit!" I freaked out, _what do I do_? **

**"Don't worry, there are some at the Hermes cabin." Leo told me with a smirk. "Cool!" I said. **

**We walked there in silence, while I pondered how I would act in class. I sighed, ****knowing fully well what I was going to choose. **

**When we get there, this pretty blond girl came, ****"****Hello! I****'****m Angel and I****'****ll****…****.****"**** She stopped and stared at me, I stiffed. My heart beat started increasing, and my brain told me to run.**

** "Hi Angel! Can you get a swimsuit for my friend?" Leo asked. She nodded and led us inside. She got out a nice black bikini and a pretty black bag, "It's on the house! Bye!" Angel explained quickly, while shooing us out. **

**Once outside, I sighed and changed my appearance to look like Angel. ****"****What are you doing?****"**** Leo asked. I stared out at the woods and answered honestly, ****"****I do not know.****"****"****The sign of being insane.****"****"****Hey!****"**** I pouted, while he laughed.**

**"****Come on! Change back cuz you have less than like 3 minutes to be at swimming class."**

** I widened my eyes and ran, "BYE LEO! YOU HAVE LESS THAN 3 MINUTES TO LEAVE TOO!" I yelled. **

**I turned back to see him run the opposite way his clothes in flames. I laughed and changed my appearance back, on the way to the stream I changed in the bathroom and got there just in time.**

** I sighed, not only did I not know anyone but I have to wear my gloves in the stream too. I felt everyone staring at me and I felt my face lose emotion.**

** Over the years I learned how to make my face as emotionless as possible. Most people stared at me, even the teacher the river nymph.**

** I handed my bag and schedule to the teacher in order for it not to get lost. "Ok everyone!" She said with a preppy voice I immediately hated, "Today you'll have to swim from beginning of the river to the end!"**

** Everyone groaned, but I thought it could have been worse. I decided to nick name the teacher "Sunny water", because of her sunny attitude and well… she is a river nymph.**

** Then Ms. "Sunny water" decided to make us form ranks but when I approached the line she stopped me, "Darling… You might want to start a few minutes later than the rest, because of your power." I nodded.**

** "Good! We don't want any problems!" The nymph said, "GO!" She yelled to the other students. **

**I watched everyone swim, pushing others and dumping other people's heads underwater to get ahead. Once they were out of sight, I asked the teacher if I could go. "No!" I twitched my eye, what?**

** "But they are already halfway." I tried my best to calm but that is not my strongest suit, at all.**

** "What happens if there is a weak kid?" She answered smiling still. "These people are demigods." I pointed out.**

** "These people. Interesting. Aren't you one too?"_ Does anyone have common sense here?_ "Sorry I meant we are demigods."**

** I said struggling for my face to remain emotionless. "Or maybe you want to run away again." "Sunny water" said. I curled my hand into a fist.**

** "You might want to watch your back." I hissed. "Okay darling, now you can go!" She said, pointing to the river.**

** I followed her finger and cursed her out to the gods when I turned around and found out she disappeared. I sighed and jumped into the river.**

** The river was much cooler than I thought it would be. I watched all the fish swim around and sometimes brush against my leg.**

** Most people do not know but my hands are what really hurts people, the rest of my body freezes the victims. After a few seconds though, they start dying.**

** I shook my head and tried my hardest to swim, for I knew my whole class is already there. "Watch your back sweetie!" I heard my teacher hiss. **

**Before I could think about it I felt a burning feeling in my back. I gasped, I tried to stop swimming but the current picked up. The river started trying to sallow me, until my whole body purged underwater. **

**But, I only felt my back on fire. I clawed at my back trying to stop the burning. Then, I realized I was drowning, I clawed at the surface but nothing happened.**

** My brain froze I clawed at my arms and legs trying to get them to work. Finally, when I was on my last breath the river spat me out and my head hit the surface.**

**I floated down the river not able to move my arms or legs. _How could someone hate me so much?_ I looked up and saw land. I started doggy pedaling to shore, despite the pain.**

** When I came on shore I collapsed. I looked around no one was there. If I tried to drown a student, I would love to tell them off.**

**Maybe it never happened. I do not think someone would do that. I tried lifting myself up, but sadly the pain was very real. I lay for 10 minutes until I could stagger up. **

**I wandered the woods looking for my class. While I walked I felt all the stares of the nymphs making sure I do not kill anything. After passing the exact same tree and rock for the fifth time, I spun around just in time to spot a tree nymph quickly hide behind a tree.**

** "Please come out." I said.**

** "Why should I?" She asked. I smiled, "Because I am not going to hurt you."**

** I told her. She stepped away from the tree. She was beautiful with long wavy brown hair, a green dress, and a cute greenish tint on her checks.**

**"Like I was afraid of you! Pfff!" She answered. I nodded and took a quick step towards her tree, but instead of being cool like in the books I read, I fell.**

** "Haha!" The little nymph laughed. "Trust me enough to help me find my class?" I asked. She giggled. "Sure."**

** I pulled myself up and analyzed the girl she had a playful aura, but in her eyes I could tell she was also serious. _Hopefully this was not a mistake._**

**The nymph walked around like she had a build in GPS. She would take the fastest turns but then she would go around in a circle as if recalculating the route.**

** Soon, she moved a tree branch and my whole class was there. Including my teacher, I waved to the class, and the teacher ran over to me, "Don't do that again hear me! You could have been hurt."**

** I flinched, not that I noticed at the time but my little nymph friend saw me flinch.**

** She is warning not to back talk her again or I will get hurt… Worse. I shook my head; I guess I am reading a little too much murder cases. **

**But I decided to keep my guard up, because I had my doubts. "Thank you Ivy. But I have it from here!" The teacher said happily to my nymph friend. **

**She bowed and disappeared from sight into the trees. "Class dismissed!" Sunny water said. "What about her?" One of my classmates asked.**

** I looked down at myself, not only was I still in my swimsuit, but bruises and red marks covered my arms. "I'll take care of her!" The teacher said quickly. When everyone left she came up to me. **

**"Look hunny! I would love if you came to class faster." She said. "I would have been if you would have let me start swimming earlier." I pointed out.**

** The teachers' face twisted into angry but it was gone so fast that I was not sure. "Here! You forgot your schedule and bag at the river! Now off you go to Greek Mythology class!" She said, handing me my stuff.**

** "Thanks." Maybe I was going crazy, if I was not already.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dawn: Hello! Im Dawn! **

**Percy: We know!**

***Annabeth walks in***

**Annabeth: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!**

**Dawn: The disclamier! I own nothing besides Ariel! Not Percy Jackson or the references I use!**

As I walked to Greek Mythology class, I kept trying to convince myself that I was crazy and the teacher was really nice, but I was scared that I was not crazy.

Would it not be terrible if my teacher tried to kill me every chance she got. I could imagine her putting bear traps down and waiting for me, smiling the whole time.

I shook my head and walked to the bathroom to get changed and then the classroom. The classroom was a simply room with books stacked around and around twenty little lamps for reading, with 21 students there.

I looked around for a teacher but found there were none, I gulped.

_What to do? What to do? _

"Hello." I looked over to see a girl with brown hair and amber eyes staring at me.

I widened my eyes just a little, but quickly regained my cool._ If I ever had it?_ I ignored that and answered, "I was wondering... uh... what do I do?"

"You read Greek mythology books." The girl said.

"Ohhh…" I said stupidly.

"Don't worry I'll get an Athena student to teach you, too bad there's only one in this class." The girl said. "TAKUMI!" I jumped at her loud voice.

A guy came over. He had blond hair and green eyes, and he had a smirk on his face like he had a plan. "Awwww, Misa-chan did you miss me already?"

The girl, Misa, turned bright red, "Of course not idiot! I want you to teach this girl!"

Takumi looked at me and then Misa, and nodded, "If it's for you I will." Then he took my gloved hand and dragged me away.

I could hear Misa hurling curses at him but he just laughed and handed me a book. "Read." He told me. I nodded and told a book from the stack, "Tell me if you have problems." I gulped; this was not going to be good.

I yawned and started reading. I looked at Takumi sometimes to find him either reading or watching Misa. After, a few chapters of reading, I started yawning more and more.

I went back to reading until I remembered something, the more I yawn the higher the chance I fall asleep. I learned that from my science class, and language arts class. I fell asleep at least ten times in total at school.

My eyes started dropping._ Darn it! I must be tired from the swim._ After yawning and every ten seconds, my head started to drop.

"Rock a bye baby on the tree top…" I looked over to see Takumi with a monotone expression watching me and SINGING.

"What are…?" My eyes started dropping even more. _Huh? What was I saying?_

I slowly lay down on the floor by Takumi. I heard him laugh but sleep was dragging me down, but before I fell into the darkness, "TAKUMI!"

I opened my eyes to find Misa coming, my head shot up. All the tired gone, replaced by fear. "I am sorry!" I said quickly and bowed my head.

I waited for her yelling at me, but it never came but this came instead, "TAKUMI! What did you do to her?!" I put my head up to see Misa yelling at Takumi.

"She was tired, I just helped. Were you jealous?" Takumi said, smirking.

I must have been a pretty funny face to look at because my mouth was wide open and my eyes were bulging out. _Huh? Why is she yelling at him instead of me? Why is he not mad at her yelling at him? He is taking it like a joke!_

"Damn idiot! I wasn't!" Her face was blushing at Takumi's suggestion.

"Don't worry Misa-chan. I saved my lap for you to sleep in." Takumi said.

Misa's face grew redder if possible, "Perverted OWL!" Then she walked away to two other girls watching.

I blinked twice, wondering if that actually happened. After, I made sure I was not dreaming, I asked Takumi, "Why did you do that?"

Takumi shrugged. "It's fun."

I was still confused, "Who is her parent?" I asked.

"Ares." Takumi said in his monotone voice._ Why does Misa deal with this?_ "Class dismissed!" Misa yelled.

I stood up from the floor and watched Misa and Takumi walk out of class together, arguing with each other. I checked my schedule, I had sword fighting next.

The Gods must really hate me. I dragged my tired body to sword fighting, and when I got there. I found my whole class already there.

Each and every person in there was from the Ares cabin and they all were already practicing with their swords like pros. If I had a chance before, it definitely was gone now. I walked over to one of the benches and put my stuff down.

I tapped my bracelet and watched as the metal formed the shape of a black dagger. All the Ares kids watched me.

I heard one girl snort and say, "She must have charmed a Hephaestus kid into making that!"

Another girl said, "Who do you think got charmed by the death girl?"

"Leo Valdez!" I heard someone yell. At that everyone started laughing.

I watched and listened to all of this but it did not make any sense. I did not have magic to charm people and I would not use it anyway if I did.

"Excuse me? I do not have magic therefore; I did not "charm" Leo." I told them.

Dead silence followed that, but a guy started sneering, "Who knew Leo went for the innocent type."

"ENOUGH!" A big, bulky girl yelled. Then she walked over to me. "You have a dagger already. Good, I'm Clarisse. Now listen, you'll be going against Johnny. He's a newbie too. JOHNNY!"

This bulky guy came up, with a huge sword, lined with spikes. I nodded, "Nice to meet you." I said, he huffed and walked to the fighting zone.

I stood there a moment then followed suit, I huffed and walked to the fighting zone too.

"Ready, GO!" Johnny lunged at me with his sword, and before I could think I dodged it and stuck my foot out. Johnny tripped and cursed me out in Greek.

I mentally winced, my body was already tired, and I do not think I can do this much longer. I take a huge breath and went on offensive, I took my dagger and lunged at his legs, but he dodged it.

I got up just when he swung at me; I took my dagger and hit the sword with all my force. He backed up and jumped towards me. I kicked his leg and when he took time to look at his leg. I jumped over his shoulders, I heard people talking in the crowd.

It went something like, "How is that possible?" I dropped on the floor about 10 feet from the guy. I tried lifting myself, but my body dropped.

My body would not move, and to make it worse my head was spinning_. Did I just jump?_ Before I could ponder more, "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Clarisse yelled.

I lifted my head enough to see her looming figure over me, "My best." I said. Her eye twitched, "Get up punk! If you can't fight, then I have another job for you!"

She spat. "You will clean our cabin and our weapons. GOT IT?!" I weighed down the options, In this condition I could never fight, and she is right, look at me.

"Okay." I said in my monotone voice. I picked myself up and went right to Clarisse. "But on one condition. Got it?" I said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Leo pov

I was at the dining pavilion with Nico, it's been 7 minutes and Ariel still wasn't here. It was just me and Nico, don't get me wrong, he's great but I don't really know him.

Also, Travis and Connor aren't here, neither is Katie. Travis and Connor thought it would be funny to prank Katie. I heard she tied Connor and Travis to a tree upside down, and was currently beating them with rocks and sticks.

"Sorry, I am late." I turned my head, and there was Ariel, looking really red. "Hey… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" I yelled. What would you do if you came to the table with bruises, just healing wounds, and red faced!

At my outburst, many people looked at me and Ariel. My face started feeling warm and I was positive I was blushing.

"What happened?" Nico's voice snapped me from my embarrassment. "I tripped." Ariel said blankly. "I need to get my lunch." She started walking away, when I grabbed her hand.

She flinched at the contact, and frankly I was shocked I grabbed her hand. "Sit down." I told her. "But-" Ariel tried saying, but I cut her off, by taking her glove off.

She widened her eyes, while I looked at her hand and suddenly flipped it over. She winced, and I found out her hand was covered in indents, like little rocks hit it recently. I sighed, and she sat down next to me. "Nico, can you get some ice." I said.

He nodded and left. "I am sorry, Leo." Ariel said. "Not your fault, I think. Here, come on, you can have some of my food." I said. She looked at my plate, which was loaded with good old fashioned burritos!

"What! You never seen a burrito before!" She shook her head, "Buuurrrriiitttoooo. No." "You haven't TRIED THE BEST MOUTH WATERING THING YOU WILL EVER TASTE?!" I yelled.

"Never mind." I said quickly after seeing the strange looks I was getting. They really need to get a HODDIE!

"Okay." Ariel said. "Ariel," I whispered, "If someone did this to you, you would tell me, right?" She never answered. "At least think of a better lie, like I was shocked by Leo's hotness that my body just couldn't handle it."

She turned into an interesting shade of red before she turned her head, and made an "hmf" sound. I looked down; does she still not trust me? I looked at her, and put a fake smile on my face, vowing one day I would help her.

And I would start by helping her deal with her trust problems, I think more people would like her if she just opened up a little more. I'll call it 'MISSON ONE! TRUSTY RUSTY'_ This is soooo not going to work_. _Especially with that stupid name._

Ignoring that I looked over to see Nico with the ice pack, "Here" He said. "So, what happened?"

He asked, and handed the pack to Ariel and she began her story. "Well, you see, I was whisked away by the tooth fairy and she blinded me with a rag. Then, she took me to her tooth castle, and according to her, I was the next in line for the tooth fairy kingdom, only I glanced around to find the fairies as slaves. I down right refused, saying that fairies should be free and that the kingdom should transform into a democracy. But the tooth fairy was angered and promptly beat me up. She forgot that I had a dagger and I stabbed her. The fairies claimed me as leader and took me back to Earth in a carriage. And I was like ) itches be trippin."

I sat there dumb founded. "Leo is that the story you craved? Oh, did I use the phrase itches be trippin right, I heard one of the children of Ares use it after they beat a fellow camper up."

Ariel watched us as if expecting praise, Nico and I shared a holy-hell look before looking at her again.

I opened my mouth to speak but Nico beat me to it, "I'm sorry the word is _bitches_." My jaw fell open, while Ariel tilted her head,"Leo what does _bitches _mean?" This was going to be a LONG day.

Ariel pov

After Nico and Leo helped me on my improving up to date language, we all just made conservation and went to our classes after lunch.

According to them bitches is a bad word for bad people, only everyone says this 'bad' word. They stopped attempting to teach me through because I told them how is it possible for the word to be bad if it a common word used in the English language.

My other two classes were not as eventful. In gardening everyone just ignored me and scolded me if I harmed one of plants and monster learning class, is where I fell asleep.

Throughout the rest of the day, I had this ugly feeling in my stomach, I assumed it was guilt. I have read about this guilt before, it occurred after someone has done something wrong. I understand why I have it, but it was the only thing I could have done.

If Leo found all he would have done is tell on the children of Ares for doing that or on the nymph. But I have not found out yet if I am insane or not yet, so it has to wait. It does not really matter through.

When the sun set I finally got out of my monster learning class and headed to my cabin. When I walked in there sat Nico, "Hi Ariel." "Hello Nico." He yawned, "You going to bed?" "Sorry I am not, I have manga to read."

He chuckled, "Okay, night." "Sweet dreams." I replied. After one hour of reading I looked over to see Nico fast asleep. I got up of my comfy bed and walked outside to the Ares cabin.

I shivered in the cold especially since my clothes were not ones appropriate in the fridge air. I felt my mind start to wander, should I tell Leo?

I shook my head, no not ever. I glanced up and saw the Ares cabin, I sighed and knocked on the door. In an instant Clarisse opened the door, "Oh it's you."

She ushered me in, "Now, death girl, I must say you surprised me, showing your punk ass face in this room where pretty much everyone here wants to beat the living crap out of you."

I nodded my head, "I was not aware of the beating you all wish to partake in, but I came merely to collect weapons in order to polish." I asked honestly.

All the children of Ares were now staring at me as if I had announced I wanted to kill them all, which was impossible since they are the best fighters in the camp. In order to change the subject I asked, "May I start polishing?"

"Gods NO! Do that in the forges!" Clarisse shouted, I bowed and put my arms in the front of me waiting for the weapons.

She then gave me a basket filled to the brim with swords, daggers, and items that appeared to be medieval torture weapons.

"Oh and Ariel, you do know you have to sleep in the forges. You can't go walking around in the middle of the night. Just give our weapons to us in the morning." Clarisse warned me with a somewhat evil smile.

I sighed but politely as I could I left the room and headed to the forges. For hours I polished each and every weapon, while listening to my IPod. After I finished I turned my head to the huge clock, it read 1:00AM.

I gave a tired smile and searched the room for a blanket, until I found a huge drying cloth covered in old grease. I went to the corner of the forge and curled up in the 'blanket'.

_ When this is over the children of Ares will forgive me mother_._ Only I wish I could forgive myself. I am so sorry._ I shuffled through my IPod until I found the song I wanted. Rin's and Len's mixed version of 'Kokoro'.

Singing softly to myself I fell asleep, holding my IPod close to my heart. I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock, 7:00AM, I jumped, "Oh no, oh no, oh no." I whispered.

I took the cloth and threw it where I found it, then collected weapons in the basket, and high tailed it to the Ares cabin. I prayed to all the Gods on my way, Please let Leo and Nico be sleeping!

Let the children of Ares be awake! So far so good, no one was awake. When I got there, I knocked loudly on the door, when it blew open.

"WHAT!" Misa opened the door, she blinked a few times when she saw me, "What are you doing here with our weapons?"

She asked. "I thought you were aware that I was polishing the weapons last night." I answered getting nervous. "Who set you up to this?" She growled, "It no problem, please believe me, I must do the leaving. I am sorry." I handed her the basket and fled.

I made a bee line to my cabin and opened the door and slipped inside. I scanned the room, Nico was sleeping soundly, and I started calming down and took my clothes for the day and headed to the bathroom.

I took a shower and changed into black jeans with a neon blue t shirt. I then proceeded to dash to my room, hopped into my bed and grabbed a manga just before Leo entered.

I felt this 'guilt' in my stomach again, but I took one glance and I knew I was not going to tell him, I mean look how happy he is. "Let's go Ariel!" He looked at me with such sprite I smiled despite how exhausted I was. "Yes Leo we shall go."


End file.
